Raising Cody
by Angel Talon
Summary: When the Burns find a baby, they scramble to find its' parents. They also have to convince Woody that aliens don't exist "yet". Try doing all this while a baby keeps getting in danger. Kade and Dani eventually names him. Let's throw in meeting a giant alien robot while we're at it. At least Woody's "good thing coming" came true! Can be Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Burns Meet A Cute Baby**

_Charlie Burns p.o.v_

I can't believe it. Sunny is… gone. Sunny had been sick with leukemia cancer for three years, so her passing isn't a big surprise to us, but still. We've been married for twenty some years, only for it to end suddenly, not do to divorce like most families but death. Attending my late wife's funeral, I glanced at our three kids. Kade is the oldest at nineteen. He has red hair that was almost long enough to pull into a ponytail and brown eyes. He was wearing black dress pants, white shirt and a black leather jacket. I would have preferred a black suit jacket but that was one fight I lost. Graham was my next oldest at sixteen. He had straight, neatly combed blond hair and blue eyes behind circular glasses. He was wearing a three piece black suit. Dani is our youngest and only girl at thirteen, soon to be fourteen. She has long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing black dress that ended slightly below her knees. Since it was sleeveless, I convinced her to wear one of her jackets. Her orange jacket was the only color in a sea of black.

Graham walked towards me after the funeral services ended. "Dad, we should head back home. Mr. Pfeiffer brought over pizza for us."

I nodded slowly, "Alright son. Kade, Dani. Let's go." I then headed towards the car, hoping that my kids followed. Driving home was a somber experience.

Dani spoke up from the back seat, "Now what? Everything's going to change without Mom around."

I sighed, "I don't know exactly. Woodrow should be staying with us while we get a handle an things… There he is now!"

Sure enough, my younger brother was standing outside with a three boxes of Pfeiffer's pizza outside the firehouse we call home. Woodrow has light red hair and brown eyes, and a clean shaven version of myself. I got out of ou- my car and walked over to him.

"Hi Woodrow, want to head in and get settle down before we dig into the pies you got there?" I greeted him.

Woody smiled warmly, "Yes, that would be great! I'm sorry about Sunny though. Hopefully something great and good will happen soon."

Kade huffed as he pushed past us to get in the house, "Yea yea, let's eat." I rolled my eyes as o- my eldest opened the front door heading in…

Only to fall flat on his butt when a flying pillow hit him. We stood there blinking for five minutes before rushing into the apartment to find the intruder. Being a certified deputy of the police force, I went first to get to know the danger. Only to stop in my tracks when I heard a baby cry.

Sure enough, a small baby boy with a mop of blonde hair and brown eyes sat in the middle of the walkway surrounded by every pillow in our house. I raised my eyebrow at the babe, "How did you got in here, better yet, where are your parents?"

Woody snorted next to me, "Why Charlie! Ain't it obvious? Aliens did this!"

I frowned at my brother, "Remind me how we are related again. We need to find the baby's parents."

Graham spoke up behind his uncle, "Maybe we should take the baby to the doctors first? To make certain he is healthy."

I groaned, "Fine, Woody take Kade and Dani and ask people around town if they know anything about the baby. Graham and I will take the baby in for a check up. Let's roll out."

I picked the babe up and carried him to the car… "Dad? We don't have a car seat for him and has a police officer…" I turned to give Graham a confused look, before glancing at the babbling baby. My eyes blew wide open, "Graham, you need to use your new license and drive to town to buy a car seat… never thought I'd say that."

I went back inside and sat in the old rocking chair Sunny got when she was expecting Kade. The baby cooed softly up at me. I smiled sadly, "This… isn't how I expected today to go. What's ya doin' here any way? I don't see a note or anything like that." The babe just gave me a big smile, blowing bubbles out of his mouth. Rocking softly, I was surprised that a song pop into my mind. One I haven't heard in these last three months…

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right, Just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry, for one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry,

'cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always, why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain, I'll now will be different but, deep inside us, you're not that different at all,

And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more, don't listen to them, what do they know, we need each other, to have hope, there seem time, I'll know when destiny calls you, we must be strong, I mean I'll be with you, but you hold on,

There seem time, I'll know, we show them together, cause you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart, I'll be there for this day on, now and forever you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, I'll be with you, you'll be here in my heart, you'll be there always, always,

I'll be with you, I'll be there for you, always always and always, just look over you're shoulder, just look over your shoulder just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always." I sang softly, watching as the babbling baby fell asleep.

"Dad?" I looked up to see Graham had returned. He smiled nervously at me. "I got the car seat, and a few baby supplies in case we need to change his diaper or feed him while his parents are missing. Ready to go?"

I smiled softly, "Yes, the sooner we get the check up done, the better I'll feel." I then followed Graham out to o- my car. Sure enough, the backseat not only have a car seat for the tike but some diapers, baby bottles, a few changes of outfits, and formula.

"Thanks Graham, did you called my boss?" I asked tiredly.

Graham nod real quick, "Yes, Chief Rockland is giving you five extra days off to take care of the baby while he helps with the search."

I nod my head to show my appreciation. Buckling the baby and myself into the car, I drove off after double checking that Graham was buckled. Next stop was Dr. Callahan's office.

_Few minutes later at the hospital…_

I tapped my foot nervously while Dr. Callahan checked the baby. She was a older lady with graying hair and soft green eyes. Dr. Callahan turned to face me, "Well, the child is completely healthy. I believe he is around six months old, maybe. You really have no idea how he got in your house?"

I shook my head, "No, I was at my wife's funeral all day, and when we returned the baby was inside with all our pillows!"

Graham spoke up right then, "Uncle Woody believes aliens are involved."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Aliens? Well, this is Griffin Rock, anything is possible. My grandmother told me stories about how hidden in one of Griffin Rock's many caves is an ancient alien spaceship."

I groaned at that old rumor, "You and Woodrow both. There aren't any aliens!"

My son quipped right then, "Yet."

A groan escaped me, "Graham don't start, please. You are sixteen and a high school _senior_, you should know better than to believe in aliens. Let's go see how the others did and eat some dinner."

Turns out the others had worst luck than us. While everyone chowed down on pizza, a feed the baby a bottle. Dani glared at the tike, "We're not keeping him, now are we? We already have too many boys running as is."

I sighed, "The baby is staying with us until we can find his actual family, hopefully."

Woody smirked suddenly, "Not unless the parents were abducted by aliens!"

I groaned for what feels like the tenth time that day, "Woodrow, there is no such thing as aliens!"

Kade piped up with his charactistic smirk, "Yet."

**A/N: Hi! This story idea been bugging me since I seen **_**Bot To The Future**_**, where Cody isn't a member of the Burns family, and appears not to exists. And then my sisters and I noticed that Cody looks similar enough to his family if you don't compare and contrast all the relatives. If you do, the youngest Burn looks nothing like the others. And if you do the math, Dani and Graham were teenagers when Cody was born. Logically the only way the have Cody is if something happened and he was adopted. The aliens and "yet" are going to be a running gag. R&R! You'll Be In My Heart belongs to Disney and who ever wrote it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby in a High School

_Kade's p.o.v_

Great. Mom's gone, Graham's in most of my classes, Dani's being annoying, Uncle Woody is here for who knows how long… and now a baby showed up. The only bright thing I can come up with is that tomorrow is school so I have an excuse not to help out with the tike. Well, the brat's healthy is also a plus. Being stuck with a sick baby is not my idea of fun.

I walked into the living room where Dad was struggling to put together a crib for the baby to sleep in. Hestatating, I spoke up, "Hey Dad, I'm off to bed. See ya in the morning?" It came out has a question, but I have no idea what to say. Dad and I kinda been drifting apart these last few years…

"Okay Kade, night son." Dad acknowledged me with the same uncertainty I'm feeling. Just then the babe started to scream his lungs off.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yea, well good night to you too."

With that said I headed straight to bed. At least I don't have to worry about dirty diapers at school.

….._Next Day At 7:30 a.m_…

Grumbling to myself about missing some homework, I opened my locker and tossed my book bag in it. Feeling too tired to care, I slammed the door shut and turned around to see…

That same baby from last night! He was sitting right there, holding a pillow up ready to throw! I blinked as the pillow bounced off of me, going from half asleep to wide awake within seconds.

"Wha…Ho…is this even possible!?" I asked the tike, only to feel a little foolish. The kid just giggled, as if he found my confusion funny of all things.

Groaning, I grabbed the babe and went in search of Graham. Maybe I should get a cell phone to call Dad with instead of insisting I don't need his nagging all the time? Pushing those traitorous thoughts to the back of my mind, I headed straight to homeroom since Graham avoids the lockers for some reason. Makes it easier to find him since he was the only person sitting at a desk reading while he waits for the bell to ring. Everyone else were in the hallways hanging out with friends.

"Hey Graham, we have an unwanted shadow." I spoke a bit grumpily. The baby just started crying.

Graham looked up from his book, "Kade can't you see that I'm in the middle of a fascinat… why is the baby here!?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Pretty certain only you will find Charles Darwin's work a fascinating read. Also the baby _is _why I'm even talking to you! Can you call Dad or Uncle Woody and have them pick him up?"

"No, I can't I left my phone on my nightstand this morning. Go call Dad on the school's landline." Graham huffed, annoyed at the interruption.

Seeing as that was a dead end, I started to leave only to run into _her_. She was the prettiest girl at school, with long blonde and soft brown eyes. Today she was wearing a pink top with blue campris. I stuttered slightly at seeing her, "H-hi H-Hailey! Wh-what's u-up?"

Just then the babbling baby decided to let out a huge scream. Hailey glanced at the child before glancing at me. "You know if you get your own cell phone then you wouldn't depend on Graham so much."

I blinked slowly, "Wha- how did you know I was talking to Graham for help?"

Hailey smirked, "Oh, nothing just two reasons. One, you're holding a screaming baby and two, that's Graham's homeroom, not yours."

I sighed, "Does everyone know about Graham's strange avoidance to lockers?"

Hailey raised an eyebrow, "Umm, Kade? Graham's been avoiding lockers because Jac's been locking him in them lately."

I frowned deeply, "What are you talking about? Why would Jac hurt Graham?"

"Something called bulling. Bell's going to ring soon, you might want to get going."

With that enlighting conversation, I left to the principle's office where the phone is. After calling a very frantic parent, and handing the babe over to an eager to help secretary, I headed to my first class of the day. When class got over, I found myself repeating this morning's delhima. The baby was right outside the classroom door, pillow raised again. The secretary reassured me that this time instead of watching Dad walk out with the child, she'll watch until he reaches the car. Only for second hour and third hour to end like the first.

By the time the lunch bell rang I didn't even look as I scooped the tike and pillow of the ground and headed to where Jac was sitting down. Jac is your average jock, with brown hair and mischievous eyes. He and I've been best friends since third grade. Odd, Dad always says that Jac is a bad influence and now that I think about it we always did what he wanted, which wasn't always being nice to others…

"Hey Kade! What's up with the tike?" Jac called me over.

Sighing I walked up to my former friend. "Jac, we need to talk. In private."

Grinning, Jac got up and followed me into an empty classroom. Where I spun around and punched him in the face so suddenly he fell to the ground. Tike just burst into giggles like he thought that was the funniest thing he saw.

Jac rubbed his sore chin, "What was that about!?"

I frowned down at the bully, "Easy, Dad was right. You are holding me back from my potential. Do me a favor and stay away from Graham. If I hear one whisper that you hurt any of my sibs, I'll report to the principle himself!"

Jac glared angrily at me, "You make it sound like you are going to actually graduate this year… what ever happened to being super super seniors?"

I smirked, "I'm actually have a meeting with my counselor about added some online classes so I can pick up all the credits I'm missing. If things go right I'll graduate this May."

"That's one month before the actual graduation, you'll never make it." Jac pointed out, feeling very dubious of my grand plan.

I shrugged as I left the room, calling over my shoulder, "I could wait till then but Hailey likes men in uniform and Firefighter Boot Camp starts in June."

With that said, I handed the tike to Uncle Woody and then went to eat lunch with my brother. Let's just say I was _pleasantly surprised _and not _slightly disappointed_ that the baby finally stayed where he belongs. I also got my extra classes and threw myself into them.

After all, if I can get past boot camp, I'll have a real job!


End file.
